


Working on the Crooked Path

by NozoNozoMii



Series: TWAU/RWBY [2]
Category: RWBY, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Crossover, Slight Nudity, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozoNozoMii/pseuds/NozoNozoMii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to 'Meeting you again'. One of the events that happened while Ruby was working for the Crooked Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working on the Crooked Path

In a small, broken down apartment, there was a teenage girl in the shower. Water rushed down as she rinsed her naked body. This girl was Ruby rose, better known as 'Little Red Riding Hood' in the mundy world.

She was in hiding from other fables and used as one of the Crooked Man's 'goons'. In addition, she could barely provide for herself. However, it was either that or not being able to live and Ruby was sure which option was the better one.

She soon finished her shower and walked out, turning off the water. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. She looked in the mirror, scanning her pale, wet body. She sighed and rubbed her eye. She quickly dried her hair with a smaller towel and and was about to walk out of the bathroom.

"Teenagers. They think the world is such a sad little place~"

A mocking voice could be heard. Ruby's eyes widen as she looked behind her seeing someone in her mirror. It wasn't herself but, she wished it was. It was probably the scariest fable to ever exist... ** _Bloody Mary_**. The woman jumped out of the bathroom mirror and walked over to the teen. "M-Mrs. Mary! Hehe...~ What's with the...surprise visit?" Ruby asked, smiling nervously. "I think you can guess already, sweetie~" Mary said, still having a mocking tone. Ruby frowned and looked down. Boss had a new job for her.

"Tsk, tsk. Kids shouldn't look down when the adults are talking." Mary said, smirking. She grabbed the teen's hair and pulled hard, making her look up. Ruby let out a cry, feeling as if her hair was gonna get pulled out of her scalp. Mary then let go, moving her hands on her waist. "I'm sorry..." Ruby said, softly, rubbing her head. "Good girl. Now get dressed. You know how  _he_ feels about waiting." Mary said as she walked towards the door to the apartment.

Ruby simply nodded as she picked up her clothes on the bathroom floor. She quickly got them on and dusted off her combat skirt. She moved her hood over her head and walked out of the room. Before the two walked out the door, she quickly grabbed crescent rose off of her bed, hooking it on to her belt. "Come on. I'm not in the mood for fucking babysitting." Mary said, starting to lose her patience. Ruby nodded and the two finally walked out.

It only took a few minutes to find the door to the hideout and another few minutes to walk down the hall, where the Crooked man was. As soon as they reached the door, Bloody Mary opened the door. "I got her, like you asked." She said. Ruby slowly walked in the room, seeing the man himself, almost like he was hiding in the shadows. "Thank you, Mary. I'm sure she didn't cause you much trouble. You may leave now." He said. Ruby always thought he had a very intimidating voice. Mary nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"It's been some time. How are you, my dear. I do hope Bloody Mary didn't harm you." He said. Ruby moved back her hood, showing her face. She was tempted to say that Mary did harm her but, she was too worried that if she did, something bad will happen. "N..No sir." She said, rubbing her arm. "Good, good. Now, i'm sure you suspected that I called you here because I have a job for you, am I right?" He asked. "Yes sir. What do you need me to do?" She asked. "Just a little reconnaissance. It seems the Sheriff has been getting too deep in our plans. I want you to keep an eye on him for a while, just so he doesn't cause too much trouble." He explained.

Ruby took a deep breath. She knew who the sheriff was, the same guy who almost ate her and her grandma, Bigby Wolf. "Right. I'll get on it, sir." She said, in a serious tone. "Good. You'll be going unsupervised so, I do hope you know what will happen if you try to betray me..."

Oh, Ruby knew what would happen all too well. She would be hunted and killed, simple as that. "I know, sir. I won't." She said, trying not to gulp. "Very well. You may go." He said, shooing her out with his hand. She nodded and walked out of the room. She closed the door and took a deep breath, holding onto the handles. She tried to calm herself down. She feared that man more than anything else, it was almost obvious. She shook her head, trying to get herself to focus. She removed her hands from the door and walked away, heading to the city.

_**Fabletown  
O' two hours later.** _

Ruby finally managed to locate Bigby and she hid behind a building, just so he wouldn't see her. She did stick out like a sore thumb, her blood red cloak, covering her body and head. The last thing she wanted was to be caught by the same guy she was suppose to watch. She peeked her head, seeing the Sheriff walk into the Lucky Pawn. "Crap." She muttered. She wasn't sure if she should walk in or just wait. Though, she wasn't even able to think of a decision.

"Lookie here...~"

Ruby looked behind her to see a pair of mundy thugs behind her. They looked like the typical criminal, dirty clothes, greasy hair, and their bodies covered in tattoos. However, she managed to keep her cool and not panic. "If it isn't red riding bitch. You're far from grandma's house, aren't ya." One of them said, moving close to her. She could smell the stench of booze and cigarettes on his breath, it was enough to make her gag. "Now be a good little brat and hand us everythin' ya got." The other one said. "Are you...robbing me?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side. "What does it fucking look like, dumbass?"

"Oooh~" Ruby smirked.

She kicked the guy closest to her in the gut, sending him a few feet back and on the ground. The other thug growled, pulling out a pocket knife. "You little shit."

He slashed at her but, Ruby quickly maneuvered behind him, kicking him in the back. He landed face first on the concrete. "You guys aren't that good of fighters, huh?" Ruby said, still smirking. He quickly got up, growling again. "I'll kill you!"

He charged at her. She quickly took out Crescent rose, as it transformed into a scythe, using it to block. The guy looked shocked. "T-The fuck!?"

Before he could react, Ruby used the end to trip him, causing him to fall on his back. She then kicked him in the face, causing him to pass out. She quickly looked over at the other guy, who was getting up off the ground and looking at her, scared. She glared at him. "You want to try something too?" She asked. He shook his head and quickly ran off.

She sighed and transformed her weapon back into a gun, hooking it on her belt again. "That could have gone better..." She said to herself, pouting lightly. She looked back, seeing Bigby walk out of the pawn shop with Woody. She moved back against the wall. It seemed like that were just chatting. She suspected that him going to the Lucky pawn was enough to tell to the Crooked man. She kept looking at Bigby though, smiling and blushing lightly. She tried to snap back into reality as she turned away, moving her hood down more, gripping it over her face. She slowly walked away.

She wanted so badly to run over to the two adults and ask them to help her but, she knew it would only make a mess of things.

She figured that's what happens when you work on the crooked path...

 

**Author's Note:**

> (copyingthisfromthefirstTWAU/RWBYfanfictioncauseimlazy)
> 
> This is an old fanfiction I wrote on Fanfiction.Net but, I am abandoning that account and planning on writing my newer stuff here! I love the idea of this crossover and I have to more works that I still need to bring over. By the time you're reading this, they will already be up. However, if you do see someone on Fanfiction.Net with this story on their account, don't worry, it's me.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story and I'll have newer work coming soon!


End file.
